A Second Chance for Kate
by Theodore Hawkwood
Summary: What if several years after her death Special Agent Caitlin Todd were resurrected from the dead by means of an illegal scientific experiment? Rescued by a special operations raid, how will she react to a new lease on life? How will former colleagues and friends react to seeing her once more? How will she adjust to meeting new colleagues and friends?
1. Prologue: Mindbender

Prologue: Mindbender

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or _G.I. Joe._ Those are the properties of their respective creative owners. I was rather inspired by reading Max Brooks' graphic novella _G.I. Joe, Hearts and Minds_ when writing this and cherry picked a few aspects from various G.I. Joe cartoons for this writing.

* * *

Norfolk, Virginia  
24 May 2005

* * *

"Wow. I thought I'd die before I ever heard a compli-." Those were the last words Special Agent Caitlin Todd's co-workers would ever hear before a single .308 caliber bullet would puncture her forehead and leave a rather good sized exit wound afterward.

As far as her friends, her family, and anyone else knew on the 24th of May 2005 Caitlin Todd, Kate to her friends, died in the line of duty. The truth, however, would be a tad more complicated.

* * *

Channel Islands, United Kingdom  
25 May 2014

The first thing uttered by Caitlin Todd when she awoke was finishing her last sentence, namely because she hadn't had a chance to complete it, "-ment."

The next thing Kate became aware of was harsh, bright light. As much as it hurt her eyes it was a sight she was glad to see because that meant that she was still alive. She felt lightheaded, a stark contrast to her arms and legs which felt like they were lead weights instead of functional limbs.

Then she felt the cold, not the sort of biting cold of winter but cold nonetheless. That sort of cold associated with a science laboratory or a morgue. The latter send a chill up Kate's spine as she sat up on the padded bench she evidently had been lying down on. She sat up and her head felt light.

"Where...?" she asked.

"Success." a voice sounded and Kate looked up just in time to see a large, powerfully built bald fellow with thick, black handlebar mustache wearing a white lab coat over a blue silk shirt and a red necktie and brown slacks and black shoes.

Flanking him were two men in blue uniforms with a red logo across their chests, one that she instantly recognized as the head of a cobra.

"Agent Todd, are you capable of movement?" asked the man.

"I don't know, my arms and legs feel heavy..." Kate replied.

"Oh, as to be expected. After all you have just made history as the first human being to have ever been brought back from the dead." the man replied.

"The first what?" Kate said, mouth open with surprise. _This can't be true? Can it? But..._

"Don't get too excited. We don't want your heart rate climbing too rapidly. So soon after resurrection could lead to a heart attack." the man remarked.

"Resurrection!?" Kate asked, jerking her head towards the man, the man and two guards stood behind a plate glass wall.

"That's right." the man replied, with a smile, "A work of certifiable genius by me, Doctor Mindbender."

It was around then that Kate could feel the punch of the rounds that hit her in the chest, jumping in front of Gibbs to try and save his life. Of thanking Gibbs for a compliment and then the round that punched through her forehead, the sharp, piercing stab and then the blackness.

"I'm sure you're reliving the moment of your death. A very powerful memory, to be sure. I wouldn't be surprised if you relive your death repeatedly over the next few weeks." Mindbender replied.

"Resurrection? What are you talking about Mindbender?" Kate replied.

"_Doctor _Mindbender." the scientist corrected, straightening his tie, before continuing, "And isn't obvious? For an NCIS Special Agent you certainly don't appear to be very bright. Anyway, you were dead and we brought you back to life..."

"Wait? How?" Kate asked, "I was shot in the head and..."

"There was enough of your brain left intact for cloning." Mindbender said, "And yes I know you were quite, quite dead when we dug up your body and kept it 'under ice' so to speak until we had our chemical solution perfectly worked out. That took somewhere on the order of nine years, actually before we took you out of 'cold storage' and immersed you for regeneration."

_Regeneration? What? Lizards regenerate lost tails. Starfish regenerate lost limbs. Human beings? Regeneration? Is that even possible? _Kate thought. That was impossible by every biological law she knew. But she had been given a new lease on life.

She felt a rush of joy then. She could see Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, McGee and Abby again. Her family. And then realized. _No, I can't. As far as they know I'm dead and buried. Almost ten years have passed. It's not like I can walk back into their lives again..._

"Agent Todd, are you even listening." Mindbender said.

"I'm sorry, but what's going to happen to me? I can't go back to Washington, D.C. can I?" Kate asked.

"No, you're staying here, because the first person resurrected from a gunshot to the head we have tests to run on you to see just how well the process worked et cetera, et cetera." Mindbender replied, as his lips curved up in a two millimeter grin.

"Tests? Like some sort of science experiment?" Kate asked, dumbfounded.

"That's exactly what you are." Mindbender said, "We brought you back to life and thus we own you. However, I'm afraid I must bid you good night, it is quite late."

"No!" Kate said, running towards the glass wall and pounding on it as the lights went out. _Am I ever going to get out of here? Is the only human contact I'm ever going to have is this Mindbender character? _

What good was being brought to life if she couldn't even leave this lab, wherever it was? The only company she had were two guards and there was no way she was going to break down in tears with them watching.

* * *

Channel Islands, United Kingdom  
2400 26 May 2014

Two Royal Air Force Puma HC1s flew low and fast in the darkness, the turbines whined as they headed towards the island.

Staff Sergeant David J. Bennet, also known as 'Big Ben' of the 22 Special Air Service checked his equipment as the aircraft began to flare before coming into a hover. Sliding down the rope, after checking his C8 carbine was out of the way. Landing on the roof, moving past the corpse of the sentry that the snipers in one of the other hovering aircraft had picked off.

An explosion as one of the other troopers detonated a breaching charge and the assault team charged in. David threw a flash bang down the stairs and right after he went down with the rest of the team, shooting a COBRA henchman dead with three rapid single shots.

More shooting coming from downstairs as the other assault team was flooding in through the bottom floors.

Bennet looked down a hallway as one of his other team members attached a breaching charge to the door marked 'Lab' and with a loud boom the door was blown off its hinges. Then a flash bang was thrown into the room.

Bennet was first into the room, seeing one of the COBRA soldiers attempting to raise his weapon. Firing his C8 in rapid shots, killing the COBRA soldier. The number two man into the room fired his own weapon in a short burst, killing the other.

Bennet noticed a large room with an examination table and a woman in a hospital gown sitting atop the thing. She was blinking her eyes, clearly the flashbang had affected her.

"Get behind something solid!" Bennet shouted.

Another SAS trooper attached a small explosive charge to the electronic lock of the cell and Bennet saw the woman get behind the table, lying on the floor. The demolitionist exploded the lock. Bennet headed into the room towards the woman.

He knelt beside her, searching her to make sure she wasn't carrying weapons as a precaution before helping her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah." the woman said.

"Right, this way..." Big Ben directed, "stay with me."

* * *

Kate had heard the vicious bang that clearly wasn't thunder. Several in fact, enough to tell her that someone was storming the building, whoever they were, they were heavily armed. She could hear smaller bangs, flashbangs or possibly fragmentation grenades, and shooting.

The shooting was a mix of short controlled bursts and rapid single shots which told her whoever was raiding this place were professional soldiers. Oddly enough if this was a rescue party she felt safer. _They're less likely to shoot me by accident. _Kate thought.

Then she saw four men in black assault rigs charging into the room, shooting the guards dead. The British accent of one of the men was telling her as to who her rescuers were. _Great Britain's SAS. Professionals. _

She heard the commands and complied before the door was exploded open and one of the operators went into the room. She was checked for weapons, she knew that was a standard hostage rescue procedure from her Secret Service time.

She followed the British soldier, hearing the radio on his belt squawk, "Labatt, Labatt, Labatt..."

"Oh Bollocks. They've rigged this place to explode." the Brit said, as he grabbed a hold of Kate's arm and said, "Run."

Adrenaline coursed through her system. _That's just great, get blown to chunks not even a day after being brought back to life. Not gonna happen. I'm getting out of this..._Kate thought as she ran, keeping the back of the British soldier's head in view as they sprinted upstairs.

She felt her vision narrowing, feeling woozy before managing to grab the back of the Brit's assault vest. She was barely conscious of two strong arms looping behind her shoulders and under her knees as she was carried up the last flight of stairs towards a hovering helicopter.

The voice of the first commando that she encountered said, "Hold on, we're going to get you help...just hold on, it won't be long..."

Those would be the last words Kate would remember before she slipped into unconsciousness...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Awake Sleeping Beauty

Awake Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: Same as before. An added disclaimer, I do not own the universe of _Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego. _In this AU I've used the _Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego _universe's ACME Detective Agency in lieu of Interpol.

* * *

Hereford, England  
United Kingdom  
0800 26 May 2014

Doctor Jasmindar Sangupta brushed a stray strand of her thick black hair away from her face, the rest of said hair in a severe bun at the back of her head. She had been on shift since the unconscious woman had arrived in the emergency room after becoming unconscious in the middle of a hostage rescue that G Squadron, 22 Special Air Service, had carried out.

Standing beside the woman's bed, to the left side to be exact, were two men she instantly recognized. One wore the woodland Disruptive Pattern Material (DPM) uniform of the British Army and his rank slides read major and the other wore a gray collared shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Major Catterick, Staff Sergeant Bennet." Sangupta said in greeting as she headed over to check Kate's vital signs on the EKG.

"What's the prognosis, Doctor?" Catterick said.

"So far her vital signs are normal." Sangupta replied, "I took her off oxygen earlier this morning and she responded well to it. From what I can tell it seems to be a run of the mill case of exhaustion."

"She had muttered something about risk of heart attack in a half conscious state on the helicopter." Big Ben replied, "Something Doctor Mindbender had mentioned perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Sangupta replied, positioning herself between her patient and the two men, "We won't know any further until she regains consciousness and I have conducted further examination for her state of health."

Kate felt her eyelids flicker, feeling heavy, like she'd had lead weights in them or that she'd awakened from a very deep sleep.

As she began to slowly rise to wakefulness she heard the sounds of voices, British accented ones, two men and one woman. They were clearly talking about her and as she opened her eyes she could see a woman with a light tan and thick black hair standing over her, the shape of the woman's head being a stark contrast to the bright white lights of the hospital ward.

It all came back to her in a rush, being carried out of a building by a running man, and the commando urging her to hang in there.

"Easy, you're going to be alright." the woman said as she backed away, to allow Kate to sit up and look around the room. Kate could detect a slightly Indian accent blended with that of an educated Londoner in the woman's voice.

Kate noticed the two men next, the taller one wore the British DPM uniform, a major as far as she could tell with thinning brown hair and a bushy brown mustache. The second wore civilian clothing, and she could tell he had a Sig Sauer sidearm under his untucked shirttail. _Bodyguard or prison guard? _Kate thought suddenly.

"Miss Todd?" the uniformed man spoke, "Major Catterick, British Army. My unit rescued you from a laboratory last night."

Kate's eyes briefly flickered to the tan beret on the man's belt. She could make out the winged dagger insignia identifying him as belonging to the British Army's 22nd Special Air Service Regiment.

"Where am I now?" Kate asked, nervously.

"You're in a hospital in Hereford." Catterick replied, before introducing the man in plain clothes, "This is Staff Sergeant David Bennet, one of the team leaders on that mission and the one who got you out of your cell."

"Thank you both." Kate replied, before asking, "So what happens now?"

"Well in the immediate future Doctor Sangupta has to run a physical examination on you for a clean bill of health. As to the further future," Catterick said, "That is being discussed at the moment. I won't lie to you, Miss Todd, we are a tad mystified after we ran your fingerprints and our search came up with a United States Naval Criminal Investigative Service Special Agent who perished in the line of duty nine years earlier."

"I see..." Kate replied.

"We won't keep you prisoner, obviously, but we do need to debrief you after what you just went through." Catterick replied as the mobile phone in his pocket suddenly rang.

"Major Catterick. Right, I'll be there." Caterick said before hanging up and turning back towards Kate, "I'd best be going. Staff Sergeant Bennet and Dr. Sangupta will be here with you for the time being."

Catterick left the room with long strides, characteristic of his greater than six foot height. Doctor Sangupta approached again, "You'll be free to move about the ward and you'll have access to a television soon after your examination. But first, the matter of some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Kate felt her stomach rumbling, suddenly aware that yes she was, having not eaten anything at all since waking up in Mindbender's medical ward.

"Yes, I'm starving, actually." Kate replied, "Thank you."

"Right." Sangupta flagged down a nurse and told her to bring some breakfast up.

Meanwhile Kate took stock of her situation. Sure this ward was equally as clinical and sterile but at least there were attempts to try and make her somewhat comfortable. The small brown wooden bedside table with a flower pot, although with disappointingly artificial flowers, was a nice touch she had to smile at, slightly even though the confirmation that she had in fact died in the line of duty was a sobering thought and not something Dr. Mindbender had cooked up.

"Doctor Sangupta?" Kate asked.

"Yes?" Sangupta replied, looking up from her notes.

"Doctor Mindbender said something about running a risk of a heart attack if my heart rate rose too high?" Kate began.

"It's still too early to determine that." Sangupta replied, "But I will make sure to have a cardiologist examine you as well. But meanwhile, rest for now."

Kate nodded, as the doctor left the ward. The British sergeant was the only person left in the room.

"Sergeant Bennet?" Kate said.

The man turned to face her, "Yes?"

"Thank you." Kate replied, now having the chance to formally thank her rescuer. The man nodded in reply. _The strong silent type. Just the sort of person to have on such a detail, but certainly a frustrating conversationalist. _Kate thought. 

* * *

Hereford, England  
United Kingdom  
0930 26 May 2014

"Sadly the laboratory explosion due to its self destruct sequence did not allow for a Sensitive Site Exploitation (SSE) after G Squadron's assault." began Colonel Walter Weaver, commanding officer, 22 Special Air Service in the briefing to his commander, Major General Sir Jacob Byrnes, Director of Special Forces, "I shall turn the briefing over to my G Squadron commander for further details."

Sitting in the conference room around the table were the commanders of A,B,D, and G Squadron of 22 Special Air Service in addition to the commanding officers of 22 Special Air Service Regiment and the Special Reconnaissance Regiment (SRR). Additionally via video teleconference the commanding officers of the Royal Navy counterpart to the SAS, the Special Boat Service (SBS) and its C,M,X, and S Squadrons were present together with the commanders of the two Army Reserve Regiments of the Special Air Service, 21 and 23 SAS as well as their squadron commanders.

"Doctor Mindbender did manage to escape, but we gained an unexpected intelligence coup in the form of Special Agent Caitlin Todd, formerly of the United States' Naval Criminal Investigative Service, sir." Major Catterick began, "As the report states she was being held captive in a ward on one of the Channel Islands."

"The report also states that Special Agent Todd perished in the line of duty nine years ago." Byrnes replied.

"That was confirmed, sir. If she is in fact, Special Agent Todd, then it would seem that Doctor Mindbender has accomplished something as of yet unknown to science." Major Catterick replied.

Then Colonel Weaver interjected, "Currently our medical examiner is conducting an examination on Agent Todd and at the same time we have made discrete inquiries across the pond as to her DNA profile. Any further recommendations, sir?"

"No, gentlemen, continue your efforts. However be mindful that this recent development has made prosecution of the COBRA organization a very high priority on Downing Street. I have a briefing with the Prime Minister in half an hour, but I expect his guidance to be aggressive prosecution of COBRA."

* * *

Hereford, England  
United Kingdom  
0945 29 July 2014

The past few months had been mostly a blur of medical examinations, counseling sessions with a psychiatrist, and what appeared to be a couple other British civilians from unnamed agencies. _MI5 or MI6 in all likelihood. _Kate thought.

True to their words Kate wasn't kept a prisoner, but she was keenly aware that she had at least two protective minders whenever she was out and about in the nearby town. This limbo was starting to chafe, especially since she had been given a clean bill of health by Dr. Sangupta.

Kate had to smile at the memory of what Dr. Sangupta had said regarding Mindbender's claim that an elevated heart rate would lead to a heart attack. _How did she put it again? "In my professional opinion Mindbender simply gave you a load of bollocks." _

Kate continued the walk down the hallway, already thinking of going for a run tomorrow morning. _So reassuring to be told the reason I passed out was nothing more mysterious than a case of hypoglycemia. _

She walked into the small conference room on the same floor as her ward, expecting another meeting with the psychiatrist only to see Major Catterick waiting for her in company with another civilian. This one was about six feet tall, with mirthful green eyes and brown hair graying at the temples. He wore a black suit with a blue shirt and a red tie.

"Miss Todd, this is Chief Inspector Anthony Carlyle, of the ACME Detective Agency. He's with us today in light of recent developments. First off I'm pleased to inform you that the decision has been reached to repatriate you to the United States." Major Catterick said.

Kate sat down across from the two men, rather heavily as she was quite speechless by that announcement. "For obvious reasons we do have to ask you remain discrete. After all you are in all likelihood marked by COBRA. But by the same token we feel that keeping you confined isn't any better."

"Alright," Kate replied, "If I can't go and call my former boss and ask for my old job back, what are my options?"

"That's why I was brought in." Chief Inspector Carlyle replied. There was a calming tone to his voice, something that put Kate at ease, "I am authorized to speak on behalf of my organization on the whole and would like to offer you a job."

"I see." Kate replied, warily.

"You do have the right qualifications and experience we are looking for. It is a law enforcement position where you would start as a junior agent." Anthony replied, laying a folder on the desk containing a brochure and a brief job description.

"Do I have time to make a decision on this at all?" Kate asked, "This is all a bit sudden."

"Of course. You'll have three days to make that decision, and from there we'll make your arrangements for your flight back to the United States." Anthony said.

The two men left the room, leaving Kate alone with her thoughts. _Returning to the US? Of course I want to do that. But it's not like I can go back to NCIS and ask for my old job back. Gibbs will probably have me carted to the nearest mental institution and Ducky's likely to have a heart attack for one..._

Kate stepped out of the conference room, noticing her minder for this day was Staff Sergeant Bennet once again.

"I'd like to go take a walk for a while, I've got some thinking to do." Kate said.

"Right." Bennet said and followed Kate discretely out of the hospital.

* * *

Hereford, England  
United Kingdom  
0600 31 July 2014

"I suppose you gentlemen are wondering why I've asked you here." Major General Byrnes began, "But I know you've heard of the decision regarding Special Agent Todd and her decision to take ACME up on its offer."

Four men sat at the table in the conference room of the Director of Special Forces, having scrambled from their respective corners of the United Kingdom earlier in the night as they listened to the DSF's question and murmurs of the affirmative from Officer's Commanding (O.C.) of 21 and 23 SAS a nod from latter confirmed Byrnes' question. The Officer Commanding of 63 Signal Squadron (SAS) remained silent, but he too nodded.

"Right." grunted Lieutenant Colonel Joel Fowler, Officer Commanding of the Special Boat Service Reserve.

_ACME? _Fowler thought, before the memory came back to him. _Ah, the Academy for Combat Mission Enhancement, founded in 1921 and has evolved to tackle international crime and the like. _

"And as to why I have asked for this meeting, involves your reason for being read in." Byrnes continued, referring to why the two commanders were made privy to very sensitive information, "As you now know vital information is exchanged with the ACME Detective Agency from time to time with both the United States and the United Kingdom. This has become especially important regarding COBRA."

"Right, sir." replied Colonel Lawrence "Larry" Peters, Officer Commanding of 21 SAS, "But I still don't quite understand how that involves us."

Byrnes' voice took a slightly paternalist tone, "I was just getting there, Lawrence. Notice that Agent Todd received an assignment to the Honolulu Field Office of the ACME Detective Agency. Recently rumors of a mole in that organization feeding information to COBRA have begun to surface."

"And you believe this mole might help COBRA re-acquire Agent Todd there?" Colonel Richard Tines, Officer Commanding of 23 SAS asked.

"Yes. However there is also the matter of this particular mole compromising at least one undercover operative. Our friends at ACME would like to get rid of this individual upon discovery." Byrnes replied.

"And how precisely do we feature?" Colonel Timothy Rhys, Officer Commanding of 63 Signal Squadron (SAS), replied.

"Among my formations you are unique in having soldiers and marines that are reservists, and of these reservists many of them have civilian careers to include some who are members of the ACME Detective Agency." Byrnes replied, he noticed the men around the table were all reaching similar conclusions.

_They wouldn't be special forces men if they weren't able to think rapidly on their feet. _Byrnes thought proudly of that group.

"So, sir," Tines replied, "You want us to select a man from our formation who has a career at the ACME Detective Agency for an immediate assignment to Hawaii?"

"That's right." Byrnes replied, "You have forty-eight hours to do so and have their recommendations. Agent Todd leaves for the United States in one week and I want our man briefed and on his way to the States as soon as possible."

More mutters of the affirmative and then Byrnes dismissed the lot, waiting to see the recommendations from the commanders of his various reserve units.

* * *

Hereford, England  
United Kingdom  
3 August 2014

Captain Brent Taylor, A Squadron, 21 SAS, stepped off of the train to Hereford before hailing a taxi to the installation. Barely a day ago he had received a notice of a sudden assignment and he was to attend a briefing by no less than the Director of Special Forces himself.

From what he knew from the ACME side he was the recipient of a sudden transfer to the Honolulu Field Office. And immediately after he had made his arrangements for shipping his household goods and his dog he had received a message from Major Horace, Officer Commanding of A Squadron, to report to Hereford immediately to be briefed on his assignment particulars from the DSF himself.

Brent had managed to arrive early enough to change out of his civilian clothing into a clean set of the woodland pattern DPM uniform at the base's gym. He carried the small green backpack containing his civilian clothing and a green notebook tucked underneath his arm.

He headed towards the office of the DSF, and after the aide had announced his arrival he entered the room. Snapping to attention he saluted, "Captain Brent Taylor, A Squadron, 21 SAS reporting, sir."

"Right, have a seat, Captain Taylor." Byrne replied. He glanced down at the dossier on the young officer with the neatly trimmed black hair sitting before him. _An officer from the Royal Engineers who joined the Regiment in time to serve twice in Afghanistan. From Chief Inspector Carlyle's records an agent in good standing. So far a good candidate. _

Several long seconds passed before Byrne looked up and said, "Do you understand why you are here, Captain Taylor?"

"My O.C. in London ensured I was read in on the matter concerning ACME's newest recruit, Agent Caitlin Todd and her recent past involving COBRA, sir. I was additionally informed that I would receive further guidance here." Brent replied.

"That is accurate. As you were read on, Agent Todd was an NCIS Special Agent who died in the line of duty who was brought back to life by Dr. Mindbender of the COBRA, by means unknown to modern science." Byrne replied. He could see that Taylor seemed to be mulling something further, and then continued, "And also you are aware that ACME has been quite helpful in helping with both US and UK efforts in prosecuting COBRA targets. However we believe there is a mole at the ACME Detective Agency that may be feeding information to COBRA. Our sources believe the mole to be resident at the Honolulu Field Office."

"Your mission then, in two parts. First off, locate this mole and halt his or her activities by any means necessary." Byrne began, "And second, you are to make contact with Agent Todd and prevent her from falling into the hands of COBRA."

Brent quickly grasped exactly what he was to do. Find and eliminate the mole, simple and straightforward enough as well as somehow informally prevent the abduction of Agent Todd. That would be a somewhat less straightforward tasking.

"The stakes are rather high, Captain Taylor, I'm sure you understand." Byrne said, "Have you any questions?"

"No sir, I do not." Brent replied, shifting his weight to prepare to rise to his feet, around the same time that Byrne did so.

Brent stood to attention, saluting and Byrne concluded, "Dismissed, Captain Taylor."

Brent executed an about turn and walked from the office to continue his preparations to leave the United Kingdom on his mission.

* * *

London-Heathrow Airport  
United Kingdom  
0900 4 August 2014

The British Airways jetliner's engines whine increased in volume as the aircraft concluded its taxiing and the pilot began to cram the throttles for takeoff. Kate held her sketchpad in her hands as she added several strokes of the pencil to finish the sketch she had been making.

It was a particular clock tower she had often walked and later run by during her recent limbo in the United Kingdom. During one walk, her normally taciturn minder, Staff Sergeant Bennet had pointed out that this clock tower was inscribed with all the names of members of Great Britain's Special Air Service who had perished in the line of duty.

Something about that story had made Kate's hair stand on end, and lately she had been trying to sketch out the drawing of that clock tower, even going so far as to sit on a park bench overlooking it for hours, to try to get it right.

_OCD_. Kate thought. She had gone through half a dozen separate sketches before she decided on one that she gave to Staff Sergeant Bennet as a thank you gift after he had driven her to the airport. And as she waited she wanted to make a sketch of her own for her own collection.

She would never forget that the British SAS had saved her from being a lab rat for the rest of her life and that she had a new lease on life now. She didn't intend to waste it.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. First Meetings and Elevator Music

Of Cases, First Meetings, and Elevator Music

Disclaimer: Same as before...

Author's Note: I am aware that during the 11th Season Ziva remained in Israel. However in this Alternate Universe of mine I figured that I'd write her as having remained with NCIS instead of remaining in Israel.

* * *

Baltimore-Washington International Airport  
Baltimore, Maryland  
2100 17 August 2014

"So we are working with some ACME Detective Agency quiz kid over the matter of stolen cultural artifacts in connection to a US Navy Supply Corps Officer." Ziva began as she and Tony DiNozzo sat awaiting their American Airlines flight to the United Kingdom's London-Heathrow Airport.

"That's whiz kid, Ziva, and yes we are working with the ACME Detective Agency." Tony replied. It had been quite a few crazy months since Ziva left NCIS and Tony had journeyed to Israel to find her. Somehow he had convinced her to return, however ever since that near kiss goodbye things weren't quite the same.

For a myriad of reasons, said kiss among them, 1 October 2013 would be a date forever etched into DiNozzo's heart and mind, despite the relative coolness of the Israeli woman sitting beside him, seemingly tucked into reading the latest issue of National Geographic she had bought.

_At least she's speaking to me, that's an improvement. _DiNozzo thought. In fact Ziva's first ninety days back at NCIS after the 1st of October of the past year had been time where she actively avoided Tony unless it dealt with work.

A few more minutes of tense silence and then Tony said, "Ziva, this is ridiculous, we need to talk."

"Now?" Ziva said, "Of all the times to talk, you want to pick now, in a public avenue?"

"That's venue, Ziva." Tony corrected.

"Whatever." Ziva countered, "That certainly is rotten timing, DiNozzo."

"Well you won't talk to me any other time." Tony replied, and as Ziva was about to retort he added, "And no, talking about work doesn't count."

"Oh, I see, using work as an excuse to try and talk?" Ziva said with an irate tone.

"Well, I guess it's because I've got a captive audience during the long flight to London." DiNozzo replied.

"I could easily just walk out of this terminal." Ziva countered, in fact standing up and grabbing her carry on bag, the issue of National Geographic be damned.

Tony's lips curled up in a small, wry grin, as he drew himself to his full height to regard Ziva, looking into her eyes as he spoke, "But you won't. You want to get on this flight and solve this case. Admit it, you're stuck with me."

"Fine." Ziva replied, glancing around with her peripheral vision and noticing quite a few people were taking interest in their conversation, "We _will_ talk, however can we take a storm check until we're in a less public place?"

"That's rain check, and I'll hold you to it." Tony replied.

Ziva huffed, "Fine. We'll talk about _it_ when we have a bit, no cut that, a lot more privacy."

"You mean 'scratch that'." Tony said.

"You are impossible, Tony DiNozzo." Ziva replied.

"It's part of my charm." Tony remarked as the flight for London began boarding.

* * *

Best Western Plaza Hotel  
Honolulu, Hawaii  
0645 18 August 2014

Kate felt the elevator come to a stop at the third floor and the door opened to reveal a fellow wearing a pair of brown slacks, a green collared shirt, and brown leather shoes. He stood at her height if she was without heels, as she was today. His black hair was lightly combed, and without any sort of product in it. Tucked under his arm was a digital reader of some sort, a Nook or a Kindle. An unpretentious sort, with an intellectual bend was her first impression.

Brent walked into the elevator and knew the woman he saw waiting in elevator was Caitlin Todd. She saw him at almost the same moment he saw her, and standing at roughly similar heights Brent found himself staring into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.

The photo in her file didn't do her justice at all. _Bloody perfect. _Brent thought. _The added complication of finding her attractive. _

Thankfully he had the presence of mind to step into the elevator until the door closed. He blinked and noticed that the woman appeared to meet his gaze, her body language relaxed but still on guard. This wasn't surprising, after all complete stranger walked into the elevator and seemed be looking right at her without saying anything.

"Good morning." Brent said with a small smile.

"Morning." Kate replied as she regarded the man, noticing the English accent right off the bat. _Running across a Brit here in Hawaii? What are the odds? Catterick if you sent someone to follow me, good choice..._

The Englishman tapped the button for the lobby and the elevator continued its move downward towards the ground floor as an Elvis Presley song played over the sound system, "_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you._"

_Thank God for the King providing something to break the ice. _Kate thought before commenting, "A bit overrated."

"I don't know," Brent replied, "I do think it's rather romantic."

"It's cheesy." Kate countered, "A bit melodramatic."

"I can see where that conclusion could be drawn. But on the whole I do find it a rather moving and romantic bit. After all logic does have a tendency to fade when romance comes into the equation." Brent replied.

"This is true." Kate replied, at the man's wry observation. The elevator chimed indicating it had reached the lobby.

"Going to breakfast?" Brent asked her, as he noticed a family of tourists were waiting expectantly for them to clear the elevator.

"Sure." Kate replied and the pair walked from the elevator, across the lobby and down a small ramp to the dining area overlooking the pool.

"I'm terribly sorry I'd forgotten to introduce myself." Brent began as they walked over to a small table for two beside a salt water fish tank before extending his hand, "Brent Taylor."

"Caitlin Todd. I typically go by Kate." Kate replied, taking the hand and shaking it before sitting down, "So what brings you here to Hawaii?"

"Work, actually." Brent began, "I just arrived here from the United Kingdom late last night. What about you?"

"Same here." Kate replied, "What sort of work do you do?"

"I'm with the ACME Detective Agency. And you?" Brent asked.

"Same, I just got hired." Kate replied, "Did they recently hire you too?"

"No, I've been with the agency for about nine years." Brent replied, "They'd hired me after university."

"So what brings you here to Hawaii?" Kate asked. _ Besides probably being dispatched here on some mission to keep an eye on me? _

"Gaining experience elsewhere. Bit of a long story really, that's honestly on the dull side." Brent replied, "So what prompted the career move to ACME?"

"Let's just say experience in a related field, a bit of a long story, as you would put it." Kate replied. _Not exactly a conversational topic, being brought to life after being killed in the line of duty as an NCIS Special Agent. But if you got sent here by the British, you'd probably know._

Brent noticed Kate seemed to be mulling something and mentally filed it in the back of his mind. A server came over, a short older Filipina woman named Mary. With slightly accented English she asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll take a cup of coffee." Kate replied.

"And you, sir?" Mary asked.

"I'll take one as well." Brent replied, "Thank you."

The woman headed off to go get coffee for the pair as Brent handed Kate one menu and he looked at the other. Kate stole another glance at her companion, noticing his athletic build, something in her profiler's mind screamed the words military or paramilitary. Those two words had preoccupied her enough that she nearly missed Brent's question.

"So what sort of work do you predominantly do, when it comes to investigations and all?" Brent asked.

"I work as a profiler predominantly." Kate replied, and with a small smile said, "And I think I might have a profile of you built up?"

"Do you now? What is it?" Brent asked.

"Well, obviously you're an Englishman with a decidedly intellectual bend," Kate began, "obviously ex-military, and a have very odd taste in music."

"Well I agree with the first, you're partially right on the second, and the third I would dispute." Brent replied, with a wry grin of his own.

"Ok, how was I partially right, as you put it, on the second?" Kate replied.

"I'm in the Army Reserve in the British military." Brent said, "And as to odd taste in music, what gave you that idea?"

"Well, your comments regarding the Elvis song in the elevator earlier." Kate said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"On one song you judge my entire taste in music?" Brent retorted.

"Alright," Kate replied, evenly, "Name some other artists you enjoy?"

"Very well, I happen to like Phil Collins and thus by extension Genesis, Sting and by extension the Police, and I do enjoy a good bit of the Business, Metallica, the Clash, Aaron Neville, Gordon Lightfoot, Miriam Stockley, and a fair amount of Jimmy Buffett among the artists of my iPod."

"I stand by my observation." Kate replied, and noticing Brent was about to argue she added, "Odd as in your extremely varied selection in music which includes 'nice guy pop', drinking music, metal music, and folk singers. It's a wonder you aren't a schizophrenic."

Mary came by again and asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Ladies first." Brent remarked to Kate.

"I'll take two eggs over easy, the mixed fruit and the strawberry yogurt." Kate said.

"And you sir?" Mary asked.

"I'll take a steak and eggs, scrambled with wheat toast." Brent replied.

Mary headed off to get their orders and Brent replied, "Is there anything wrong with eclectic tastes?"

"Not judging you," Kate replied, "but there's got to be something a bit strange about someone who's musical tastes are extremes from peaceful folk music to heavy metal."

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully before Kate and Brent got into their respective rental cars to head towards downtown Honolulu where the ACME Detective Agency occupied several stories of a skyscraper near Kapiolani Boulevard.

* * *

ACME Hawaii Field Office  
Honolulu, Hawaii  
0830 14 August 2014

The ding of the elevator chimed on the 29th floor of the skyscraper. "And finally no more elevator music." Kate remarked as they stepped into a large open room with several desks.

"Bryan Adams isn't that bad." Brent remarked.

"Now that's consistent of you." Kate quipped, "_Please Forgive Me _is probably going to be stuck in my head due to its melodrama."

"A bit harsh. I do believe that the song is a lovely bit of music." Brent replied.

"So where did this taste for elevator music come about?" Kate asked.

"Heaven only knows." Brent replied.

Kate was about to reply when a blonde woman, standing about 5'5" headed over to them and said, "Brent Taylor? Kate Todd?"

Both Brent and Kate confirmed their names and the bespectacled young woman began, "Chief Inspector Strickland wants to see you two now."

The young woman led them towards a narrow hallway to a pair of rooms. One was closed and was marked Inspector Bonifacio in black block letters over clear glass and the other was open. The secretary knocked on Strickland's door and said, "Chief Inspector Strickland? Agents Todd and Taylor are here."

"After you." Brent said, with a small wave of his hand, to allow Kate to pass.

"Why not step in first?" Kate replied, bemused.

"Will you let me be a gentleman for God's sake." Brent countered.

"Will both of you quit arguing like a pair of slackers and get in here. I don't care which of you steps in first." Strickland snapped.

Kate stepped into the office, followed shortly by Brent. Chief Inspector Gerald Strickland was a fellow who stood about 5'6" with broad shoulders and a completely bald head. He regarded his two newest agents with pale blue eyes as they walked into the room.

Brent took a few glances around the office with his peripheral vision as he sat beside Kate across from Strickland. Around the walls and the dark brown hardwood desk were pictures, plaques and certificates. These ranged from photographs of Strickland in the desert uniform of a US Marine Corps Lieutenant Colonel, Major, and Captain to a framed article on some case of his, a few plaques won in various places, and one of him standing beside a 5'5" Thai woman in a wedding dress while he wore his dress blues.

Kate did a similar glance around before Strickland spoke, "Agent Taylor, Agent Todd, good morning first of all. I can see you're in the storming phase now."

"Storming phase, sir?" Brent asked.

"The four phases of team building, storming, forming, norming, and then performing. That always happens with partners." Strickland said, commenting, "I can see you two are already right into the storming phase, but let's hope you progress into the forming, norming, and performing phases quickly because you've got your first case."

"So soon?" Kate replied.

"I'm aware you just started house hunting, Agent Todd and you just arrived last night Agent Taylor, but a case is just what the two of you need to start to work together." Strickland replied.

"What's the case, sir?" Brent asked.

"The death of MMA fighter Brian Ashida." Strickland replied, handing Brent a folder with a medical examiner report, "Before he died he was in an altercation with a member of his training camp, Ryan McCarthy. That should give you enough of a place to start. And it should be a good open and shut case for you two to get into the swing of things here."

Kate waited until she and Brent were out of earshot of Strickland's office before commenting, "A first case on a first day, wow. At least it looks like an open and shut case."

"A bit hasty, don't you think." Brent remarked as he set the file down on the wooden desk to the right of the one Kate had claimed.

"Well, from what it looks like Ashida got into an argument with McCarthy, they fought and McCarthy killed him in the ensuing altercation." Kate replied.

Brent set his tan backpack down beside his desk before firing up his work laptop to set up his desktop. Kate was doing the same thing before synchronizing her office Blackberry to the computer. Kate asked, "So what makes you think that its more than just a simple altercation?"

"I can't quite say, but just a feeling." Brent replied.

"Well, we're not likely to figure any more things out just sitting around here." Kate said, taking the keys for one of the ACME Sedans from the key rack.

"Right, if you insist on driving then." Brent replied.

"Yes, driving on the right side of the road." Kate quipped.

"That would mean the left side of the road." Brent countered.

"No, that means the right side of the road." Kate replied, eager to get going, the Brit's attempts at wit be damned.

"You mean the wrong side of the road then." Brent replied.

"Will you just get going already?" Kate fumed as she headed to the elevator, nearly colliding with a Hispanic fellow wearing a gray collared shirt and black slacks and an Indian man with wavy black hair wearing a short sleeved white shirt and brown slacks and suede shoes.

"Sorry about that." Kate replied in a hasty apology as she headed to the elevator, Brent on her heels, not even waiting to hear if either of the two men responded.

Armando Arguilla turned towards the Indian, Josha Naresh and said, "Those two must be the two new agents."

"Looks like they were recipients of the classic Strickland. Get assigned a case on the first day." Josha said to his partner.

* * *

To Be Continued...To the observant Ryan McCarthy is from a 2008 movie, _Never Back Down_. Up next Kate and Brent work their first case while balancing the matters of finding new places to live while Ziva and Tony work their first case together since 1 October 2013.  
Can anyone guess who I based Chief Inspector Strickland from and which 80s film he appeared in?


	4. Case 1: Fighter Down

Case One: Fighter Down

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Author's Note: I couldn't resist wondering about how Ziva might react to the film _You Don't Mess With the Zohan. _

* * *

H1 West Freeway  
1000 18 August 2014  
Enroute to Waikele, Hawaii

"Right. Got it...thank you." Brent began as he spoke with the Honolulu County Medical Examiner over his cell phone while reading the report with his newly issued Blackberry.

"What's going on?" Kate asked from the driver's seat, more than mildly irritated that the fastest speed she could drive on the H1 was 60 miles per hour.

"That was the Honolulu County Medical Examiner. She was saying other than traces of DMSO on Ashida's skin it looks like he suffered a stroke of some kind and...Jesus Christ!" Brent shouted, both work and personal cell phones flying from his grasp as Kate slammed on the brakes, to the chorus of honking horns and pulled right into the shoulder of the road.

"What in God's name was that all about?" Brent replied when his heart rate dropped back to normal, "Are you barking mad?"

"You were saying on the DMSO?" Kate asked, looking over at Brent.

"The ME found traces of DMSO on Ashida's skin and that he showed signs of having suffered a stroke." Brent replied, "Might I ask what that was all about?"

"I had a case exactly like that, a triple homicide where three victims died because of a poison administered by touch." Kate replied.

"I take it the case had some rather personal connotations to it then, as evidenced by my most recent case of whiplash." Brent quipped.

"Don't be a baby." Kate countered as she took her foot off the brakes and merged with traffic, "And its old news..."

_If you count the years before Mindbender did whatever weird science brought me back to life then that was almost eleven years ago when Tim..._Kate thought, feeling the sudden stab of pain. _I saw what it did on Air Force One, and imagining Tim going out that way._

"Kate?" Brent asked, "Are you alright?"

The dashboard GPS said, "In 200 feet turn right on Lumiana Street..."

"Kate?" Brent said, noticing that Kate was still driving past the turn, "We're about to...For fuck's sake!"

Kate blinked her eyes and realized that she was about to miss their turn before turning the wheel around hard to yet another chorus of honking horns and a few angry shouts.

"Kate, are you sure you're alright?" Brent asked.

"Sorry, just my mind moving a mile a minute over this case." Kate replied as she pulled the car into the parking lot of the Ultimate Combat Academy parking lot.

"Your mind may be moving a mile a minute, but your driving reflexes certainly aren't." Brent quipped. Kate shot him a dirty look as she put the car into park.

"I've just got a couple things on my mind." Kate said tersely as she stepped out of the car and looked over the scene before her. There were still a couple of Honolulu Police Department patrol cars in the area, a chalk outline where Brian Ashida's corpse had lain.

A graying haired Hawaiian wearing a pinstriped white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a tie, and gray slacks with black shoes stood over the chalk outline. He noticed two _haole's _walking from the sedan that just pulled into the parking lot.

The first, the male with the green long sleeved collared shirt and brown slacks had a distinctively military or ex-military air to him. The second, a woman in a pair of black slacks with a blue silk blouse, her brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail behind her head looked like a woman on a mission. She was walking at a faster pace than the man.

He turned to face the two and said, "You two must be the ACME Agents here to help with the case. Detective Keola."

The Hawaiian held out a hand, and the female of the pair shook it, "Agent Caitlin Todd, ACME Honolulu Office, and this is my partner Agent Brent Taylor."

Brent shook the man's hand. Whatever it was about this DMSO thing, it really had to have hit close to home to have Kate rattled like that. _Enough to nearly crash the sodding car twice. _Brent thought.

"So what have you found out so far?" Brent asked.

"From what witnesses are saying after a match last night to determine who would represent Ultimate Combat Academy in the Honolulu MMA Expose next month Brian Ashida beat Ryan McCarthy. After the fight in the octagon they decided to slug it out in the parking lot and then Ashida fell to the ground dead." Keola replied.

"The witnesses?" Kate asked.

"They're at the gym. Mr. McCarthy is currently in a holding cell downtown." Keola said.

"Right, thank you." Brent replied, "Who were the most significant witnesses you found?"

"McCarthy's cornermen, Tony Stackwell and Reed Kline." Keola replied, "I've kept them back at the gym since the fight."

"What about McCarthy's gloves? Were those bagged as evidence?" Kate asked.

"We bagged all of McCarthy's belongings after the incident as a matter of course." Keola said, looking slightly miffed, what did this woman think he and his men were, a bunch of amateurs?

"I'd like to ask for your lab's findings as well as a look at your evidence." Kate replied.

"You sure ask for a lot." Keola said regarding both the Brit and the woman as they spoke to him.

"Well, in particular we would like to look at McCarthy's gloves. Your coroner identified a particular chemical compound relating to a case my colleague once dealt with." Brent replied.

Keola's hard squint softened, "You will of course share your findings with us, right?"

"Of course." Brent replied.

"Okey Dokey." Keola said as he turned around, getting on his cell phone and talking to his Honolulu Police Department Colleagues.

Kate stood back, apparently expecting a turf war and an impasse and looked over at Brent. "How did you do that?"

"Being the middle child of three brothers." Brent replied, with a mysterious smile, "Comes with the territory, dealing with dueling older and younger siblings."

"So what do you propose we do now?" Kate asked.

"I would say have a chat with this Ryan McCarthy fellow, get his story and then speak with his two corner men." Brent replied, "Together, or should we interview them separately?"

"Together, after all I did drive us here for one...", Kate replied.

"Certainly raising my blood pressure whilst doing so." Brent quipped. Kate glared at him.

"And before I was so rudely interrupted, it allows us to keep them from getting anything past us." Kate replied, "Especially if we pull the good cop/bad cop routine."

"Right, so who should we talk to first?" Brent asked. _Smart and efficient. Certainly a bit of a hardass when at work. _

"Well the two in Ryan's corner while they're here." Kate replied.

"Good, it'll give my heart a chance to recover before you put us out onto the road again." Brent remarked. Kate elbowed him in the ribs with a glare.

Detective Keola watched it all with amusement. The two agents seemed to be a newly paired up partnership given how they were bickering like an old married couple.

"Lay on Macbeth." Brent remarked, with a mildly theatrical gesture.

"Lay off Shakespeare." Kate quipped as the pair walked into the gym. _As cultured as Ducky and about as exasperating as DiNozzo barely hits the surface, Brent Taylor. _

* * *

Somewhere over the Atlantic  
2230 17 August 2014

"What are you watching?" Ziva asked Tony. Stewing in a long, tense silence wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend a Transatlantic flight.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

Ziva peered over his shoulder and her eyes narrowed. "No..."

From Ziva's reaction one would think that Tony DiNozzo was watching any number of pornographic films openly on the flight. He was watching something that, in Ziva's mind, was on that level. It was Adam Sandler's _You Don't Mess With the Zohan. _

Sitting in the aisle seat of the aircraft Tony moved one earpiece on his headphones aside so he could hear Ziva. "Did you say something?" Tony asked. _Well, this is progress, at least she's talking to me about something not work related. _

"I was asking what you are watching, and then saw for myself." Ziva remarked as she looked at the scene.

"What, _You Don't Mess with the Zohan _is a good movie on Israeli culture." Tony remarked.

"Pfah." Ziva remarked simply, "More like a giant force."

"Did you mean farce?" Tony replied.

Ziva glared at him and if looks could kill DiNozzo would have been roasted into cinders. "It is incredibly inaccurate for one." Ziva began.

Tony then dropped his earphones onto his neck. He had seen this movie already so this wasn't nearly as important as talking to Ziva, even if it was only about her opinion on the movie. Which he didn't see her giving it an enthusiastic thumbs up anytime soon.

"How so?" Tony replied.

Rising to the occasion, Ziva began, "First off no piranha live anywhere near Israel."

"Ok, fish and wildlife aside, what else?" Tony replied.

"Israelis, and indeed Arabs, do not go around saying Disco Disco, Good Good." Ziva replied.

"I dunno, if you got drunk enough you might." Tony countered.

"And it is soccer and not hackey sack that is a popular sport in the region." Ziva continued.

"I dunno, there is some skill transferability to keep a hackey sack airborne as keeping a soccer ball in the air, you have to admit." Tony began.

"And outlandish characters like Zohan Dvir, a complete _pushtuk_, would serve in the Mossad." Ziva added, "And not to mention we would likely come up with better cover names than Scrappy Cocoa."

Tony had to smile at that last one and in fact had to suppress a chuckle, "And not to mention we're not a big group of Mariah Carey fanatics."

"And it is impossible to write the words _Disco Disco _with a single magazine of an Uzi." Ziva added.

"Can you do it with two magazines?" Tony asked.

"No." Ziva replied, "It is a waste of ammunition."

"So you can write _Disco Disco _with an Uzi and two magazines you just choose not to?" Tony asked, in that oh so innocent sounding tone.

"No no no no no no no no no." Ziva began, gesturing with her hands. Several heads in their immediate vicinity turned to watch the two as they argued rather heatedly.

"Well at least there's one fact in the movie." Tony replied, "Repeatedly using the word no in rapid fire."

Ziva glared at Tony with one of those, if looks could kill expressions before turning around and tucking straight back into the paperback she had been reading muttering some rather explicit threats against whoever came up with the movie _You Don't Mess With the Zohan. _

_Well, there's progress._ Tony thought. _Sure it was an argument but at least it was more of the light hearted argument variety. _

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Case 1: Fighter Down, Part 2

Case 1: Fighter Down, Part 2

Disclaimer: Same as before...

Author's Notes: I figured I'd go with a bit more Casefic in this particular chapter, as well as introduce Kate's other co-workers and touch a bit more on the Tony/Ziva plot.

* * *

Ultimate Combat Academy  
Waikele, Hawaii  
1025 18 August 2014

"Right, would you prefer to be the good cop or bad cop?" Brent began as he stood in the small office that the gym's owner had graciously allowed the ACME Detectives so they could conduct their questioning of pertinent witnesses.

Kate replied with a bit of a shrug, "I could do either."

"Given how you seemed a woman possessed earlier I do believe bad cop is better for you for this one." Brent quipped. Kate gave him a look and Brent added, "I meant that in a complimentary fashion of course."

"Of course you did." Kate replied, sounding like she didn't believe a word he said.

There was a knock on the door and a uniformed police officer brought Tony Stackwell in. And Stackwell was a rather large, muscular sort, standing over six feet tall. He had a dark suntan with a completely shaved head, his almond eye shape and black eyebrows betrayed a distinctively Asian heritage. He wore red and black MMA trunks, a pair of flip flops and a sleeveless gray tank top, enough that both Kate and Brent could notice the Chinese characters tattooed on the right side of his chest.

Tony Stackwell walked into the room, knowing he was about to talk to the cops. He noted the male detective had his green collared shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and was cradling a Styrofoam cup of coffee in his right hand, sipping it casually. Beside him was a woman with a blue silk blouse, her brown hair in a simple ponytail behind her head. She had a notepad in her left hand and a pen in the other.

"Have a seat, Mr. Stackwell." the man said. He could hear the distinctive British accent in the man, "First off I want you to understand you are currently not under arrest nor under any suspicion of a crime therefore your rights aren't being read to you."

"Ok." Stackwell said.

"Mr. Stackwell." Kate began, without any preamble, "You were working Mr. McCarthy's corner during last night's fight, right?"

"Yes." Stackwell said. _So who's playing the good cop and who's the bad cop? _

"How well would you say you know McCarthy?" Kate continued.

"Pretty well, we trained together in Orlando on occasion before we flew over here to train for the summer." Stackwell said.

"Train for Mixed Martial Arts?" Kate began, "I understand Orlando has quite a few top notch MMA gyms. Why fly all the way out here?"

"A lot of professional fighters have come out of Hawaii." Stackwell remarked, "And me, McCarthy, and Villa were one of the three that Ryan's dad sponsored to fly here for training. If one of the three of us wins the championship in Oahu we could win a deal to train here and maybe even take on the professional circuit."

"So it seems like it's a high stakes sort of deal, right?" Kate replied, her eyes never leaving Stackwell's for one minute.

_She's clearly the bad cop. It's like she's sure I'm guilty of something. But I didn't kill Ashida..._Stackwell thought, "Yeah. I mean a chance to train with a coach who's trained pros and even finalists? It's a lifetime's opportunity, worth everything."

"Including the death of a competitor? How close were you to Ryan McCarthy?" Kate began frostily.

_Remind me never to piss her off. _Brent thought. _Too late I think I've done that. _

Stackwell replied, "We fought a few times, in competition. He tapped me out with a rear naked choke in a local match back in Florida."

"I see." Kate replied.

"Uhm...am I a suspect or something?" Stackwell asked, eyes moving around the room.

"If you were we would have read you your rights." Brent interjected, "Now, my main question is this: being outsiders how did the three of you get along with the locals here at the gym?"

"We did ok, I think. I mean we did sparring and stuff but nothing really bad." Stackwell said.

Kate stepped in and said, "Define, 'really bad'?"

"You know, fighting outside the gym and shit like that." Stackwell replied.

_Guy looks like a bullying type, but then again a guy his size probably doesn't get messed with a whole lot. _Kate thought.

Brent added, "What about Mr. McCarthy, how did he get on with the other fighters at the gym?"

"He always had this personal motto, to be the best you have to take out the best." Stackwell replied.

Kate shot Brent a look that said what she was thinking. _Classic bully. Maybe he might've had a mind to kill off the competition. _

"Right, Mr. Stackwell, how well did Mr. McCarthy get on with Mr. Ashida?" Brent replied, clearly his curiosity was piqued, but he didn't appear entirely convinced McCarthy was guilty either.

"Ashida was the best here at the gym and you could tell that there was just rising bad blood between those two. Coach had to separate them sometimes when they'd get too into it sparring." Stackwell said.

"Thank you, Mr. Stackwell." Brent said, handing Stackwell his business card and soon after Kate did the same, "We will be in touch."

Stackwell walked out of the room and Kate said, "Send Mr. Villa in."

* * *

London-Heathrow Airport  
London, England  
United Kingdom  
0900 18 August 2014

Ziva David's eyes fluttered open as she heard the captain's announcement about beginning their descent into London.

"Hey sleepyhead, have a good rest?" Tony DiNozzo asked, looking down at her.

Ziva sat bolt upright, causing the small airline blanket to drop off her shoulders to the ground, evidently in her sleep she had leaned over to the right, finding herself resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Why did you not wake me up?" Ziva demanded.

"You looked too comfortable." Tony replied, with a smile.

Despite herself Ziva did have to agree, but still...

"And I suppose you tugged me in?" Ziva asked.

"You mean tucked you in?" Tony replied.

A brief and tense silence passed, Ziva's expression softened and she said, "Thank you."

The plane landed then and Tony and Ziva disembarked from the plane and headed to the baggage claim. "Did the Uzi make it through Customs?" Tony joked, as Ziva grabbed her duffel bag from the luggage carousel, only for Ziva to elbow him in the ribs.

"You cannot teach an old dog new feats." Ziva remarked.

"Actually its tricks. You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Tony replied as he grabbed his own rolling bag from the carousel.

"Either way, you are incorrigible." Ziva remarked as they walked out to get a taxi cab that took them to their hotel, the Holiday Inn at Regent Park.

At the front desk Tony and Ziva noticed a young Pakistani employee who spoke with an English accent was manning the desk. "Two rooms, one for DiNozzo and one for David?" Tony began.

"Okay." the young man said and began to punch at the keys of his keyboard, and then looked up, "I'm sorry sir, I am only showing one room with those two names."

"There must be some mistake." Ziva began, dropping both her carry on and duffel bag. The look on her face said she wanted to jump across the table and throttle the clerk.

"No, the reservation clearly states that David and DiNozzo for one room." the clerk said, "And I am afraid all our rooms are booked."

"I am going to kill McGee when we get back." Ziva grumbled as she picked up her bags and she and Tony headed for the elevator. _Not again. _

"I'll help." Tony replied as the elevator door closed. _Progress, we're agreeing on something, even if it is how to give McGeek a piece of our minds. However, I do think he did us a favor there. _

Finally they had gotten up to their room, noticing one queen sized bed in the center of the room, a single bathroom and a couch and a chair. "I guess I get the couch." Tony said.

"We are both adults." Ziva said, "Or at least one of us is. I am sure we can share a bed."

At Tony's expression Ziva hastily added, "I did not mean _that _way."

"We still do need to talk, Ziva." Tony replied.

"Yes, we do." Ziva agreed, setting her bag down, "I cannot deny that I have feelings for you, Tony."

"I think you made that abundantly clear with that kiss in Israel." Tony replied, "And I think I made things abundantly clear in that moment too. I just want to know why you've been avoiding me since I convinced you to come back."

"Tony, we work together for one, there is Gibbs and his Rule 12..." Ziva replied.

"Ok, I think we were well in violation of Rule 12 with that kiss as an example and why do I get the feeling that you're hiding behind that Rule 12?" Tony replied inquisitively.

"Remember Somalia?" Ziva replied.

"Vividly." Tony acknowledged, remembering saving Ziva from that hellhole in the Horn of Africa.

"I still have issues from that. Issues with intimacy. I know you are a very physical person, DiNozzo." Ziva began.

"Ziva, I won't rush you into something you're not ready for. If you don't know that about me, then obviously you don't know me very well." Tony replied.

"I know you as a partner and as a friend, Tony." Ziva said, "But I do not know you as a lover."

Tony was about to reply when his cell phone chimed with a message. He picked it up and noticed a message from Detective Zachary Darren to meet in the hotel lobby. He looked over at Ziva and said, "We'll talk later?"

Ziva nodded and the two of them walked out of the hotel room and towards the elevator that would take them into the lobby.

* * *

Ultimate Combat Academy  
Waikele, Hawaii  
1105 18 August 2014

Tommy Villa was a lean bodied young man, with dark brown hair and a prematurely receding hairline. He was shorter than Stackwell, a couple inches taller than Kate's 5'7" height.

"Have a seat." Brent began, allowing Villa to sit down, "We have spoken to your mate, Mr. Stackwell. Evidently there seemed to have been a good bit of tension between McCarthy and Ashida."

"Uhm, well no more than normal, you know. We go into the ring and we fight but we don't hate each other outside of it..." Villa began. His eyes did shift as he spoke, between the Brit that was talking to him and the woman who seemed to be hanging back, making notes on a small notebook.

"Right, but Mr. Stackwell's account seemed to state that there was a good bit of tension outside of the ring as well." Brent replied.

"Well they were both champions...I mean like Ryan's the champion back in Orlando and Ashida was the best fighter here..." Villa replied, his eyes flickered over to the woman who seemed to be noting his responses.

"Mr. Villa, how would you say you and Mr. McCarthy got on, both back in Orlando and here?" Brent asked.

"Uh, ok I suppose." Villa said.

"Did you two ever fight each other? In the ring I mean?" Brent asked with an even tone.

"We sparred and had a match or two." Villa replied.

"I see." Brent replied, "And how did that fight turn out?"

"He won." Villa replied, there seemed to be a cloud of bitterness that came over the man.

Kate chimed into the conversation, "What happened during that fight?"

"It was during the Beatdown," Villa replied, and at Kate's quizzical look he added, "It's a local MMA competition back in Orlando. I was turtled up, you know protecting my head and everything, and then he poked me in the eye to try and get me to tap out. Well he did get me to tap, but he was disqualified."

_That sounded like a 'serves you right' tone. _Brent thought.

"Ok, so what was Ryan like?" Kate began, "As a fighter, and here in the gym?"

"He was a two time Beatdown King. No one could beat Ryan 'The Terror' McCarthy." Villa replied with more than a sneer.

_Hmm. _Kate thought. _I'd be suspicious of that, but given the fact that Ashida died right after McCarthy and him fought..._

"He was a bastard and a bully." Villa began.

"Yet you were working his corner." Kate replied.

"Hey, it was my only way to try and get some more training." Villa replied, "I dropped a weight class to avoid fighting that guy."

"Right, on the matter of the fight, who won the night Ashida and Ryan fought?" Brent asked.

"Ashida won, split decision." Villa replied, smugly.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Villa, we will be in touch." Kate replied, handing Villa her card before letting the uniformed officer outside the door escort him out.

"Ok, now where to next?" Brent asked.

"I'd say we grab something to eat, stop by the office and then go downtown to talk to McCarthy." Kate replied.

"Sounds good. I take it you're driving." Brent replied.

"Yeah." Kate replied as they headed out of the building towards the parking lot.

"Good, a bit of adrenaline may help with digestion." Brent quipped.

"The trip here does not count." Kate replied, as she hit the unlock button on the key fob, "The information you gave me triggered a thought or two."

"And not to mention a case of whiplash or two for me." Brent replied. Kate glared at him as they stepped into their respective seats and then Kate started the engine, getting them out of the parking lot and towards the H1 Freeway.

* * *

ACME Hawaii Field Office  
Honolulu, Hawaii  
1230 18 August 2014

"Have you guys met the two new agents we got today?" Radislav "Elvis" Kasparov, a lanky bodied Russian who stood over six feet tall.

"Briefly." Josha Naresh remarked as he looked up from his computer monitor, typing a report on a case he and Armando, his partner had just finished.

"Who, the Brit and the woman?" Armando remarked, feet up on his desk, leaning back in his office chair, "More like very briefly. Strickland pulled a standard Strickland."

"Oh, assigning a case on the first day." Jean Tainer, a 5'10" and lean fellow with a rather noticeable mole on his left cheek, remarked, "Well what can I say, it's a competitive working environment."

"Whatever." Armando said, casually, his Argentine accent apparent.

Elvis said, "So what was your impression of them?"

"Well, they were solidly into the storming phase, as Strickland likes to say, when they left earlier this morning." Josha remarked as the sound of the elevator chiming could be heard.

Kate and Brent stepped out of the elevator, "Well I have to say that was a relatively useful interview." Kate began.

"Agreed, but I'm not one hundred percent sure McCarthy was guilty." Brent replied as he walked alongside her.

"Both Stackwell and Villa attributed McCarthy to have an eye and ambition." Kate replied, "And besides Villa mentioned Ashida beat McCarthy by split decision. That spells motive."

"I do think either Stackwell or Villa also have motives, after all they both fought Ryan in the Beat Down. And both were beaten. Honestly I do think Villa would be the sort to kill Ashida." Brent replied.

"Your theory does run into some flaws, namely the small fact that Ashida died immediately after an altercation with McCarthy in the parking lot of Ultimate Combat Academy." Kate countered, during the ride up she had read the autopsy report on her own Blackberry before remarking, "It was a poison spread from McCarthy's gloves. If you remember traces were found on the gloves while we were doing the interview."

"That doesn't rule out the possibility that either Stackwell or Villa treated McCarthy's gloves." Brent replied as they walked towards the large main office area they had heard referred to as the Bullpen.

Heading their way was a Filipino-American man with a deep suntan and neatly combed black hair. He wore a white dress shirt and red and black necktie as well as a pair of gray slacks and black shoes. "Good morning. Or afternoon rather."

"Good afternoon." Kate replied.

"Inspector Carlos Bonifacio." the man introduced himself, extending his hand, first Kate then Brent shook hands with him, "I'm the Assistant Agent in Charge here at ACME's Hawaii office. You must be Caitlin Todd and Brent Taylor."

"Nice to see you again, Carlos." Brent remarked after shaking the man's hand.

"You know each other?" Kate asked.

"We served together in Afghanistan about two years ago." Brent explained, "Congratulations on your promotion, sir."

"Thanks, Brent." Carlos said, and then said, "You two getting settled in on Oahu?"

"As much as we can." Brent remarked.

"Ah, Strickland gave you the usual? Don't worry, he's a big softy under the hardass Reserve Marine/Chief Inspector exterior." Carlos said.

"I heard that slacker!" Strickland bellowed from his office.

"Anyway, I hate to run and leave you, but my wife is waiting downstairs. We've got an ultrasound." Carlos said.

"Congratulations." Kate replied.

Carlos, true to his word, headed towards the elevator as his cellphone chimed and he picked up, "On my way down, honey. Just introducing myself to a couple new people. Ok. I love you and I'll see you in the lobby."

"Seems like a friendly enough character." Kate replied.

"He's the laid back sort." Brent replied, "Even when we were in Afghanistan he rarely shouted about anything unless it was to be heard or if life, limb or eyesight was at risk."

"Definitely a counter to Strickland." Kate observed as they walked into the bullpen.

"Hey." Armando said from his desk, standing up and walking over to the two new detectives who were now occupying the two desks nearest him and Josha.

"Hey, sorry about almost running into you earlier." Kate replied.

"No problem." Armando said, "Armando Arguilla."

"Caitlin Todd. I usually go by Kate."

"Brent Taylor." Brent added, introducing himself after Kate shook hands with Armando.

"Now let me introduce you to everyone," Armando said, "Guys this are Kate and Brent, our two newcomers."

The other three agents in the room began to introduce themselves to the two newcomers.

"Radislav Kasparov, everyone calls me Elvis though." the tall, long limbed Russian began.

"Why Elvis?" Kate asked.

"He does a wicked Elvis when singing karaoke." Armando remarked.

"Josha Naresh."

"Jean Tainer."

_Sounds like the bullpen at NCIS again. Where I'm the only woman. _Kate thought to herself.

"Do you two have any plans for lunch on Wednesday?" Armando asked.

"Depends on this case." Brent replied.

"Same." Kate added.

"Well, case or no case, if you two can make it, we always have lunch as a group at 11:30 on Wednesday, "It's an old tradition."

"So what's this case Strickland's got you working on?" Josha asked as Kate set her handbag down beside her desk.

"Homicide after a fight between two MMA fighters in the parking lot of their gym." Kate replied.

"Ah, straightforward?" Josha asked.

"I think so." Kate replied.

"I doubt it." Brent countered, before Kate shot him a quick glare.

Rather than snapping a comment back, Kate glanced at her watch, "We've got to get downtown and talk to McCarthy in half an hour."

"Right." Brent replied as he dashed off a quick email and hit the send button before following Kate out of the office, nearly having to run to catch up with her. She was walking like a woman on a mission.

As they walked from the Bullpen and into the elevator Brent waited for the door to close before asking, "Would you mind telling me what about this case has you a bit spooked?"

"What gave you that idea?" Kate asked.

"Well, two cases of whiplash on the freeway readily spring to mind." Brent replied.

"It was an old case of mine." Kate replied, "I was a Secret Service agent a long time ago and I was on a case where three people died because of poison transmitted through the skin."

Brent asked, "And I gather one of the three was someone you were very close to."

Kate nodded, "His name was Tim, and he and I were involved. He was the second victim of the poisoning...and here's the crazy part, he died right after I broke it off with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Brent replied, gently, "I understand now, why the DMSO report caused you to slam the brakes. If you need to talk about anything..."

"I'll be alright." Kate replied, "Now we've got an MMA fighter slash apothecary who's got a lot to answer for."

Not long after Kate and Brent were out of earshot Armando said, "Ok, let's start the betting pool. Twenty bucks gets you in."

"What betting pool?" Becky said as she walked into the room.

"You've met the two new agents, right?" Armando replied.

"Briefly." Becky said, as she set a couple folders into Armando and Josha's inboxes.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think that we might be seeing a possible office romance." Armando replied.

"What makes you say that?" Josha said, "They argue like..."

Then Josha grinned, following his partner's logic, "They argue like an old married couple."

"That and I can smell sexual tension a mile away." Armando said.

"The Latin Heartthrob strikes again." Elvis quipped, reaching into his wallet counting out money, "Twenty dollars to get in and forty that those two are dating within three months."

Josha pulled out an accounting ledger from his desk and began to start furiously scribbling down bets. Armando said, "Well I'm betting one month, sixty dollars."

Tainer chimed in, "I'll say twenty that nothing happens at all and they just keep sniping at each other the entire time."

"Well wait, there's the date each other or kill each other pool too." Armando said.

"A bit extreme." Becky remarked.

"Hey, the house has to cover its bases." Armando replied, with a smile as yet more money changed hands as Armando started the 'kill each other' pool with Josha frantically scribbling down figures and timeframes for both.

"What about you, Becky, are you in?" Armando said.

"Well," Becky said with a shy smile, "Yes, and I think that thirty dollars says one month, they date each other. No money on them killing each other."

Becky reached into her purse and took out the amount, handing it to Josha who smiled at her.

* * *

Holiday Inn  
London, England  
United Kingdom  
1030 18 August 2014

Walking down into the lobby Ziva and Tony were greeted by a blonde haired American man in his early twenties wearing a black suit with a white short and no tie. The young man had a slim physique and wore his blonde hair in a neat sort of cut, standing up thanks to a good bit of product.

"Hey," Zack said, "Zachary Darren, and you must be Agents David and DiNozzo from NCIS."

"Correct." Ziva said brusquely as she and Tony met the young man, "So what can you tell us about the case?"

"We've had our eye on a criminal ring smuggling stolen artifacts from around the world and one of its nodes is here in London." Zack began, "One of our phone taps wound up tracing a number that was connected to a US Navy detachment here in the United Kingdom."

"And thus you called us in." Tony replied.

"Exactly." Zack replied, and he noticed Ziva's quizzical eye regarding his American accent, "And I suppose you're wondering how an American is working a case in the United Kingdom?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Ziva replied.

"Well I'm with ACME HQ in San Francisco and I've been working this case for almost six months. My latest investigation took me here to London. And that's where I found the US Navy connection." Zack replied.

"We're glad to help." Tony replied as he walked with Zack and Ziva to the small cafe in the hotel lobby to discuss the matter further over breakfast.

"I noticed several Middle Eastern artifacts especially were being passed through London. And one phone number associated with them seemed to belong to a US Navy source." Zack began, "From what I traced it seems to be originating from the American Embassy here in London."

"Shouldn't that make it a State Department problem?" Tony asked, furrowing his brow.

"Not necessarily." Ziva remarked, "I have heard of some Navy personnel also being assigned at US Embassies."

"Probably a Supply Corps type." Tony replied as he pulled out his smartphone and fired off an email to McGee back in Washington D.C., to have him run a check on all Supply Corps personnel stationed in the United Kingdom.

"A good start." Ziva said, then noticed Tony frowning about something, "What's wrong?"

"McGee just forwarded me an anonymous email Gibbs received that he's running a trace on." Tony replied, turning his phone to show Ziva what he was talking about.

"The machinations of a speckled band will bring an old friend in from the cold." Ziva read, "Speckled band?"

"That was a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Sherlock Holmes novel, where a murder was committed using a snake." Zack began, "But what does that have to do with our case?"

"In all likelihood nothing." Tony replied, "But this has something potentially to do with NCIS, but we're not sure what..."

* * *

To be Continued...


	6. Case 1: Fighter Down, Part 3

Case One: Fighter Down, Part 3

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Author's Note: I'm doing a bit of retconning of the events of the movie _Never Back Down_ (which Stackwell, Villa, and McCarthy come from), setting them to having taken place in the spring of 2013 versus the spring of 2008 when the movie came out.

* * *

Honolulu Police Department Headquarters  
Honolulu, Hawaii  
1330 18 August 2014

"Thanks for the videos, Brent." Kate began as they were escorted into the interrogation room and waited outside.

"He's been there about half an hour." the massive Samoan corrections officer said.

"Good, let him wait." Kate replied, as she pulled out her iPhone 5s with the white LifeProof case.

"Odd how we have the exact model of mobile and the exact case in the same color." Brent quipped as Kate went to check the videos of Ryan McCarthy's fights Brent had sent her on the trip back towards Honolulu.

"Unless you've been stalking me." Kate remarked with a wry grin and began to load the first of three YouTube videos Brent had sent her.

The first video showed McCarthy fighting an African American with dreadlocks who was moving around the ring in what could be best described as dance like motions, throwing a wide circular kick, and flipping into the air once and then after landing threw a second circular kick before he flipped a second time. Then the fighter got up on a one handed handstand where he shot McCarthy the finger before cartwheeling towards McCarthy only to be punched in the face and knocked out.

Brent chuckled and Kate shot him a look, "I'm glad you think blunt force trauma is funny."

"Well, you have to admit it is rather humorous," Brent remarked, "the man does all this crazy acrobatics and when he tries to attack gets knocked out with one punch. Thus it's funny in a perverse sort of way."

Kate rolled her eyes before loading the fight against Stackwell. This video showed McCarthy throwing a low roundhouse kick to Stackwell's left leg. Stackwell seemed to just absorb it with a smile and a shake of the head. McCarthy tried to go in for a takedown only for Stackwell to shove him to the ground.

McCarthy then grabbed a hold of Stackwell's arm and pulled his head down, after a fast knee to the head he went for an armbar only for Stackwell to slam him against the ground.

Stackwell launched a kick that struck McCarthy in the side, and that sent McCarthy reeling. When Stackwell attempted to follow that up with a punch McCarthy ducked it and gained Stackwell's back, before setting his arm around his opponent's neck for a rear naked choke, shouting and roaring like a maniac before pulling Stackwell to the ground and executing the rear naked choke making Stackwell tap out.

"See, no laugh then." Brent began.

Kate rolled her eyes again before loading video number three. This one was Villa and Ryan fighting in the semi-final round of the Beat Down. It showed Ryan throwing Villa off his back and Villa landing hard with a loud scream.

Villa instantly, as he described it in his own interview hours earlier, turtled up, tucking his head under his arms as McCarthy threw punches at his sides and back. He threw more blows at the back of Villa's head, which were shielded by his hands. Then his hand moved underneath Villa's hands and moments later he was on Villa's back, rolling him over, putting in the rear naked choke while Villa held his eye.

Then it showed the referee declaring McCarthy the winner before examining Villa and shouting, "McCarthy, illegal move! Eye gouge!"

"Well, I've seen enough." Kate remarked and hitting the button on her iPhone, tucked it back into her purse before walking into the interrogation room, Brent on her heels.

Ryan McCarthy was a lean, athletic youth standing six feet tall. With his suntanned features, dark blonde hair and blue eyes he had every bit the cocky bully shown in each of the three clips Kate had seen. He looked up to see two cops coming in, one a woman and one a man.

Kate stood over McCarthy and asked, "Mr. McCarthy, I'll get right to the point: things aren't looking good for you right now. What was the deal with you and Mr. Ashida?"

"It was a fight in the heat of the moment." Ryan replied, "But I didn't kill him."

Kate eyed him quizzically and then said, "I find that hard to believe."

"Look, all we did was argue, then he shoved me and then I punched him and then we were rolling around on the ground and then he goes into a seizure." McCarthy protested, clearly he wasn't backing down.

"A seizure you initiated." Kate countered, with equal conviction.

"What? I'm a mixed martial artist, not some kind of kung fu sorcerer." Ryan argued.

"And I suppose the DMSO and unknown poison found on your gloves was just a coincidence?" Kate asked.

"DMSO? Poison? No, I don't roll like that. I fight fair..." Ryan began.

Kate pulled out her phone and showed the fight between himself and Villa, emphasizing the part where he was disqualified for an eye gouge, "Now why do I find this hard to believe? After all you were disqualified from the Beat Down for an illegal move. That doesn't sound like fighting fair."

"That was one incident." Ryan protested.

"One incident, or setting a precedent." Kate replied icily, "You see, my job, Mr. McCarthy, is profiling. And I've already profiled you as a bully, and a sore loser as evidenced by that last clip. And Villa and Stackwell seem to agree with me from my talk with them."

_She definitely seems to have this chap figured out. _Brent thought. _But I'm not entirely convinced of his guilt. _

Ryan's eyes flickered from the profiler to the silent man who seemed to be hanging back with a small black leatherbound notebook and a pen, jotting down notes.

"You've got to believe me. I don't know anything about any poison. Hell, I almost failed chemistry. I don't know jack shit about chemicals." Ryan protested.

"Give me one reason to believe you. Because I've caught you in _one _lie. What's to say that you aren't lying and you know your poisons?" Kate replied.

Ryan began to reply and Kate cut him off, "That was a rhetorical question, Mr. McCarthy."

"And the last question you'll be asking my client for a while." A tall, brown haired fellow said as he walked into the room in an expensive Armani suit.

"I'm sorry, we've not been properly introduced." Brent began, "And I believe that we are conducting a questioning of a suspect."

"Not anymore you aren't, at least not with his attorney present." the lawyer said.

"And you are?" Kate asked crossly.

"Connor Lambert." the man replied, "I am Ryan McCarthy's legal counsel. I'm here at the behest of his father. This questioning is over."

Brent noticed Kate was fuming about this and clutched his partner's arm, "Kate, we'll need to speak with our own legal sorts on this."

Reluctantly conceding, Kate followed Brent out of the interrogation room, but not before hearing Lambert tell Ryan, "Next time if they question you, you make sure that I'm present."

Once they were well out of earshot Kate grumbled, "Well we are officially back to square one."

"Not necessarily." Brent replied, "Our own legal team or the DA's office can be helpful in dealing with Lambert. Meanwhile we'll need to see what other evidence we can dig up. Or perhaps consider the fact that McCarthy was telling the truth."

"You're gut is telling you trust a suspect?" Kate replied, giving Brent a quizzical stare.

"Not entirely, but while Mr. McCarthy may be a bastard and a bully prone to fighting unfairly, and very well may have been the one who delivered the fatal dose of poison but it's possible that he could well have done so unwittingly." Brent replied as they walked back out to the car.

"Ok, that seems possible, but who do you suspect then?" Kate replied.

"I do think it's fairly obvious. His cornermen." Brent replied, "I'm willing to bet Villa was the one who doctored McCarthy's gloves."

"Sounds possible, but what has you convinced that Villa's the actual perp?" Kate asked.

"Motive. You saw how badly McCarthy humiliated him in that one fight during the Beatdown." Brent added, "And of course he saw just how McCarthy isn't the most sporting of blokes outside of the gym and voila."

"That still leaves the matter of where he got that poison." Kate replied, "And the knowledge on how to apply it."

"Something tells me if we answer either of those questions we'll have our case." Brent replied.

"Alright, I agree there's something suspicious about Villa but I don't think we have enough evidence to arrest him." Kate replied.

"But we do have enough to question him. Maybe make him squirm with your infamous Bad Cop act." Brent countered with a wry grin which turned into a wince when Kate elbowed him in the ribs before starting the car and driving back towards the office.

* * *

US Consulate  
London, England  
United Kingdom  
1100 18 August 2014

"Alright we'll do these questionings one at a time for all the Navy and Marine Corps logistics types." Tony began.

"Or we could each take one person." Ziva replied, "We don't have to do the good cop/evil cop routine."

"You mean the good cop/bad cop routine?" Zack asked, confused.

"She tends to do that...ow!" Ziva elbowed him in the ribs with a decidedly Mossad issued death glare.

"Do what?" Zack asked.

"Throw it." Ziva replied.

"You mean drop it?" Tony offered.

_Argh..._Ziva thought as they proceeded into the Embassy conference room to start their series of interviews.

Ziva set up her laptop and began, "I asked McGee to run a search on any Embassy personnel who might have had any service in the Middle East in the last decade to try and narrow down the search."

"That's going to be a long list. Might not even narrow it down at all." Tony replied.

"It was worth a try." Ziva countered.

The interviews proceeded apace, turning up nothing of any significance. An officer approached them, he was a lean bodied fellow standing about 5'10" with reddish blonde hair. His nametag read Scott, and from the files the three detectives knew him as Lieutenant Commander Leopold Scott, US Navy Supply Corps, a logistics officer assigned to the embassy staff.

"If you're quite finished bothering my staff..." the man began.

"And you are?" Tony began.

"Lieutenant Commander Leopold Scott. I'm the chief logistician for the Embassy. What's this about?"

Ziva interjected just then, "There is a matter of smuggled cultural artifacts we are pursuing and our investigation seems to show that at least two phone calls from a cell phone from this embassy in connection to the stolen artifacts."

"When was this?" Scott asked.

"Three months ago." Zack chimed in.

"We had a stolen cell phone reported in that time, it could've been used then." Scott replied.

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked.

"Because it was stolen from me when someone mugged me at a Tube station here in London. Now if you don't mind I've got a lot of work to do." Scott replied.

"Of course." Ziva said, with false courtesy.

When the man had filed out of the room Zack tiredly sighed, "Looks like I'm at square one again."

"Not necessarily." Tony replied, "I may have an idea."

"That is a scary thought." Ziva quipped.

"Oh ye of little faith." Tony countered.

* * *

Best Western Plaza Hotel  
Honolulu, Hawaii  
1830 18 August 2014

"Going to dinner?" Brent asked Kate after they had parked their respective cars in the parking garage of the Best Western.

"Yeah, I'm going up to my room to drop of my purse." Kate replied.

"I'll save a table for us then." Brent said before walking off into the hotel.

"Thanks." Kate replied as she headed for the elevator in the parking garage.

Brent, true to form headed across the lobby, towards the dining area overlooking the pool. He took his Nook out of his backpack and sat at the table, reading until he noticed movement out of the corner of his right eye.

Their server from earlier in the morning, Mary, headed over to him, and set two menus on the table, "Is your wife joining you for dinner?"

"We're not married, and yes she's going to be down here for dinner." Brent replied, and he noticed Mary's face looked slightly disapproving.

"We're co-workers, actually. Both of us just moved here to Hawaii for work." Brent added. _The bloody Catholic guilt acting up again. _

"I could have sworn the two of you were married, the way you were talking to each other this morning." Mary said, "Can I get you started with something to drink?"

"Just water, please." Brent replied.

He noticed Kate stepping out of the elevator and stood up to slide her chair out, letting her sit down and gently pushing her chair in.

Kate smiled and asked, "So what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Brent replied.

"You talking to our server about something." Kate replied.

"Well, if you must know, evidently she thought we were married." Brent replied with a smile. _That doesn't sound half-bad. Wait a bloody minute, where did __**that **__come from? _

"I'm not sure how we're giving off a 'married' vibe?" Kate asked.

"Perhaps the fact that we're sitting together and easily conversing?" Brent offered, "Certainly would be useful if we ever had to go undercover as a couple."

_Wanker. Way to open mouth and insert foot. No, bollocks to that, insert both feet. _Brent thought. Kate's face seemed to have more of a thoughtful expression on it.

He saw her expression soften and her smile before she quipped, "Well we certainly argue like a married couple."

"Good point." Brent replied and heard his Blackberry chime. Kate heard the same chime and reached into her own pocket.

"Did you just get an email about some formal near the end of the month?" Kate asked as she looked at her work phone.

Brent replied, "Why, yes I did. I'd actually forgotten it's an ACME tradition. The last Saturday in August every year is the Agnes Acme Founder's Ball."

"They're holding this one in Waikiki." Kate began as Mary arrived.

"Excuse me, can I get you anything to drink?" Mary asked.

"Just water please." Kate replied. Mary headed off to go get Kate's glass of water as Kate continued, "Are you going to go?"

"I'm thinking about it." Brent replied, "What about you?"

"It's a way to spend time with our new co-workers." Kate replied, with a slight shrug, "I don't know about you, but I do like this new group."

"So do I." Brent replied, "They've got a lovely dynamic, that's for certain."

Mary came back a few minutes later with Kate's drink and asked them if they had decided on dinner. Both of them said yes and made their orders.

"Just out of curiosity, would you mind going to the formal with me?" Brent asked. _You sounded like a right sod with that one, mate. But it seems like you casually delivered it._

Kate looked a bit surprised as she sipped her water. And after she swallowed the mouthful of water from her glass she said, "Sure, we can go together. Just don't be late."

"Given we live in the same sodding building at the moment I doubt that will be a problem." Brent replied with a grin.

"Unless one or both of us finds a place before then." Kate replied.

"Thinking of a place or two?" Brent asked.

"I'm looking at a place in Kaimuki on Friday." Kate replied, "You?"

"This Thursday I'm looking at a place in Kapolei." Brent said.

"Kapolei? Where is that again?" Kate replied.

"It's about twenty minutes or so west of here." Brent replied, "They call it The Second City, because it's Oahu's second largest urban area next to Honolulu."

"That's a bit of a commute. Haven't you heard how bad traffic is around here?" Kate asked.

"I've heard." Brent replied, "And that's not a big issue for me. I'm the sort of bloke who when I go home, I go home. I've got a couple other places I'm looking at too, in fact I saw a nice place in Waikele when we were on our way to talk to Stackwell and Villa."

"Good to see you use your time as a passenger to do something other than snipe at my driving habits." Kate remarked.

Brent chuckled, and as the two of them conversed back and forth they had no idea Mary was watching them. She dialed her a number on her cell phone, "Carlos, this is your Tita (Tagalog for aunt) Mary. You said you had two new detectives named Kate and Brent working for you? Well they're staying at the hotel I work in, and you might want to put some money in your office's latest betting pool. We can split the reward fifty/fifty? Ok. Good night..."

* * *

Holiday Inn, Regent Park  
London, England  
United Kingdom  
1800 18 August 2014

"So what is your brilliant scheme, DiNozzo?" Ziva asked as they sat on the small loveseat in the room McGee booked them.

"You'll see." Tony said, with a wry smile, "I'm waiting for Zack to text when he gets to the London office and has a trace running on that number for the stolen cell phone."

"That is your plan? Call the stolen number and see who picks up?" Ziva asked, incredulous.

"Simple, but effective." Tony grinned.

"But if it doesn't work we're back to Square zero." Ziva replied.

"You mean square one." Tony replied.

Ziva fixed him with a menacing stare and Tony replied, "Looks like the Zack Attack is in place."

"Good, now for the chemical test of your theory." Ziva commented.

"You mean acid test...ow!" Tony quipped before Ziva did a Gibbs-perfect back of the head slap on him.

Tony dialed the number and after a few rings he heard the reply, "Commander Scott?"

Tony then did his best false Indian accent, "Oh I am terribly sorry. I do believe I have the wrong number."

Tony hung up the phone, only to see Ziva wearing the most lethal of 'if looks could kill' expressions. "I do believe that you may have tripped our hand." Ziva remarked.

"That's tipped our hand, and I think he bought it." Tony replied.

"That was quite possibly the worst Indian accent I have ever heard." Ziva sourly countered.

"But at the very least we were able to poke a hole in Commander Scott's 'that phone was stolen' excuse." Tony replied.

Despite herself, Ziva had to admit Tony was right, "That is true. Now the question is, what next?"

"We arrange for him to get some merchandise." Tony replied, "Maybe you might know a few people..."

"It might take me a day or so to try and pull a contact from my network, someone who owes me a favor from my Mossad days." Ziva replied.

"Ok." Tony replied, "Now, I think there was something else we were discussing earlier..."

"Tony, I do not want to stall this talk any longer than needed, but we have a case and a relationship to sort out _in that order_." Ziva replied.

"Ok. In that order..." Tony replied, noticing Ziva didn't seem to mind the rather close quarters of the tiny loveseat in their suite.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
